Bentley And Marmaduke
by Muffin's Lilac
Summary: Since when were creepers and skeletons friends? Since Bentley and Marmaduke. It's time to view things from a Mob's perspective. (Mentions of Crafting with Noobs)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my first Minecraft story! A few things:**

**1. My author's notes are too long.**

**2. This story may change POV, but you'll always be able to tell who it is or if it's in third-person.**

**3. As seen in the description, there will be mentions of Logdotzip's series with SeanBijan and breeb318, but it won't have a huge effect until later. The reason being, this idea spawned (hehe, spawned) from events in Crafting With Noobs Ep. 18- Up In Smoke.**

**Please enjoy the story, and let me know what you'd like me to add to it in your review! :3**

* * *

A skeleton waddles along, looking around, all while staying under the shade of the jungle trees.

"Hello?" He calls. He only woke up in the spawner a day ago. Another skeleton tried explaining it to him, but he didn't understand; skeletons don't get along with anyone.

_Hm._ He thinks. _I'd like to have a name._ Sitting on a rock, the young skeleton decides. Marmaduke. He closes his eyes, but his bones start burning. Really badly. He opens his eyes to find he's on fire! Screaming internally, he runs around in circles while panicking about how the sun moved so that the trees no longer saved him.

A force hits him and he goes crashing into a small pool of water. He comes face to face with a creeper, who holds him under the water. Nothing bad, skeletons don't need oxygen, but what is this creeper doing?

After a few minutes, the already low sun has set, and the creeper lets Marmaduke up.

"What was that!?" Marmaduke yells.

"I saved you from burning, dum-dum." The creeper says in a raspy voice. "You shoulda been more careful in the sunlight."

"Oh, thanks!" He says. "I really owe you, so I'll protect you with my bow and arrows!"

"Okay." The creeper smiles. Nothing wrong with not being alone. "I'm Bentley, what's your name?"

"Marmaduke." He replies, smiling at saying his name for the first time.

"Aren't skeletons usually mean and all loner-ish?" Bentley asks. Marmaduke shrugs.

"Guess I'm not like other skeletons." He says. Bentley laughs, remembering his father's last words to him before Bentley was kicked from his birth tribe. _You're nothing like other creepers, Bentley. _

It's like the two outcasts were meant to be friends.

* * *

Two weeks. That was two weeks ago. I guess teaming up with Marmaduke wasn't such a bad idea. Most of my kind live to be two days.

"Why is that?" Marmaduke asks when I tell him.

"Villagers." I answer. I walk him to the nearest village I know of, and we peer over a mountain top to watch a villager hoe his wheat farm. "I used to hate them, until I understood they were here first."

"Logdotzip wasn't." Marmaduke says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Logdotzip, SeanBijan, and breeb318." He answers. "They spawned in the world for the first time a few days ago. Now they've been exploring."

"As long as they're not doing any harm." I say. Villagers don't hurt us unless we go into their territory. Why would this group be any different?


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want to do, friend?" I ask Bentley as we walk along, swinging my arms back and forth. The moon is out, so all the villagers are inside, but we still make sure to steer clear of there.

"I don't know." He replies. He seems flustered. I should do something for him.

"You know, I'll be right back." I say, then run off.

* * *

Bentley sits on a rock, waiting for his friend to return. It's unlike Marmaduke to run off, but Bentley's kind of glad. Even though the skeleton is his best friend, he can sometimes get on your nerves.

Bentley jumps up when he sees in the distance, where Marmaduke went, a fire ignites a tree. He rolls his eyes, and starts running over to save his friend. As he gets closer, the fire mysteriously goes out.

"What?" He murmurs, continuing in the direction. He approaches a slightly burnt tree where the fire must have been.

"Surprise!" A voice screams from behind him, and he falls off the cliff, into the water below. Marmaduke peers over the edge to see a seething Bentley in the river.

"Hey Bentley!" He waves. "I made you cake!"


End file.
